1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved belt pulley and to a method of making such a belt pulley or the like.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to applicant to provide a belt pulley having a hub and a peripheral groove for receiving part of an endless belt therein that is to drive the pulley or be driven thereby whereby the pulley is adapted to be rotated about the axis of the hub, the pulley having means defining at least one passage means provided with an inlet adjacent the hub and an outlet adjacent the peripheral groove whereby fluid passing through the passage means from the inlet to the outlet thereof will tend to cool the pulley and/or the belt as the pulley rotates about the axis of the hub. It has been suggested that an externally mounted fan or blower can be disposed adjacent such a belt pulley to additionally force air into the inlet of the passage means and, thus, through the passage means to augment the air flow through the passage means of the pulley.
For example, see the copending patent application, Ser. No. 383,845, filed June 1, 1982 now U.S. Pat. No. 4,509,933 of Joseph P. Miranti, Jr. et al.